


Snow day!

by Nattymctatty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Merlin Art, Merlin Fan Art, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattymctatty/pseuds/Nattymctatty
Summary: *Fan Art*Merlin and Arthur playing in the snow.





	Snow day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shalani](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shalani).



> I've been wanting to do some Merlin Fan Art for ages and decided to have a go at drawing something for one of my matchups in the Merlin Holiday Card Exchange. I've been loving the winter weather and the thought of Merlin and Arthur playing together in the snow just gives me the warm fuzzies <3


End file.
